Marge Carres
Marjorie Barbara Hazel Carres, better known as Marge Carres, (born November 7, 1959) is an actress and voice actress known for her roles as the voice of Spickle in the Kitten Journey films in the late 1990s and 2000 and as Racin' Olanda in the NJRR films from 2004 to 2009. Carres and NJRR co-star Jimmy Endin were the only two to appear in all the NJRR films. Carres did not become well-known until the 1990s, but her acting career goes back to 1978, when she made a small cameo in the Ryan Meldova film Highway X. Early life and family Marjorie Barbara Hazel Carres was born on November 7, 1959, to theatre actress Hazel Carres and former film actor Louis Carres. She and her sister Mary, also an actress, were raised by their mother for most of their childhood, as father Louis died in an automobile accident in 1962. Carres's paternal grandmother is silent film actress Bethany Carres, and she is a neice of legendary film actor Wayne Carres. Coming from a family of performers, Marge first showed interest in acting at age six, and would often tell her mother that she hoped to be as famous as her father was. She spent some her childhood and teenage years watching films starring members of her family, and she read newspaper articles of family members winning awards for their work in theatre and film. She graduated from high school in the late 1970s. Career Carres was discovered when director Ryan Meldova (whose son is Colt Meldova, with whom Carres would later work in an episode of Parkstown) was looking for a young woman to play a small role in his film Highway X in the late 1970s. Meldova was lucky to have come across then-18-year-old Carres, who was taking acting classes near the location of the film. Meldova knew she was the right woman for the role, and he cast her. Carres continued to play small roles throughout the 1980s before really rising to fame in a 1990 film called The Forty Hills, which also starred Amy Lynn Berrockis. She continued to star in films in the early and mid 1990s. In 1992, Carres played a female agent in The Agents of Westhall. The next year, she played a life coach in the film My Life Coach Is Extremely Strict, for which she won two awards. After starring in three more successful films, Carres ventured into voice acting, landing the role of Spickle in Kitten Journey in the late 1990s. However, she did not let her new voice acting gig get in the way of her film career. In 1998, she played the starring role in Hot Fire. After finishing the film in autumn of 1998, she continued her role in Kitten Journey, which ran from 1998 to 2000. She won an award for "Best Female Voice Artist" in 2000 for her role as Spickle. In 2001, Carres starred alongside Tyler Swaltun in the film Taking Carrellemie. She starred alongside the late Simeon Stallett in the 2004 film I'm Married to a Rich Guy. That same year, she won the role of Racin' Olanda in the film NJRR. She reprised her role as Racin' Olanda in NJRR II: We're Bad (2005), NJRR III: Olanda vs. Durham (2006), and NJRR IV: Unlikely Partnership (2009). Carres will be Racin' Olanda for the last time in NJRR: The Grand Finale (a.k.a. NJRR V), set to be released in 2011. Selected filmography Television Film Personal life Carres is currently unwed, and has custody of her children Rebecca and George, whose biological father is actor Dan Speecham. She was married to Speecham from 1985 to 1997. In July 1997, they divorced after rumors of Speecham's violent behavior at a party in 1996 were spread. Seven years later, Carres met comedian Stanley Thaab, and they married in June 2005. That marriage lasted until January 2008, when Carres filed for divorce, believing that Thaab only married her to become more famous"Carres leaves husband feeling she was being used, 26 January 2008. Carres does not smoke cigarettes, and she only consumes alcohol at special occasions; even then, she does not drink much. References Carres Category:Females Category:Actors Category:Humans Marge Category:Voice artists Carres